Savage
Savage is a Pyrus Plitheon hailing from Hurricanos and is used by Baku-Cool in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. His brother is Da' athar and his MechFrame is Overblaze. Information Savage is part of BC's team and a psycho beast. A vicious fighter, there is no battle angle which he will not use to attain victory. His fighting style is strong and stalwart and Savage uses unusual battle plans to maintain his aggression and beat down his opponents. History In Rock Out with Savage, ''Savage is found in a stream, in critical condition. Torment and Carnage help him out, and he is taken to a safe area. When he wakes up, he asks Splice to play the song "Last Resort" and ends up throwing an open party, which Core goes to. Afterwards, he searches for someone to train with. BC uses Pyrus Spatterix for him to train with. They have a fun battle, and he ends up joining BC. 'Ability Cards *'''The Sickness: If an opponent has over 900 Gs, they cannot take their next 2 turns. *'Flying Blitz': Adds 300 Gs to an ally and Savage. *'Acheron Force': Savage is immune to Pyrus and Aquos abilities. If the opponent attempts to nullify this card, they automatically lose. *'Omicron Secter': Play before rolling a Hurricanian Bakugan. The opponent cannot play a card before rolling their Bakugan. If this card is nullified, the opponent's base level will be zero for the rest *'Aurora Thunder': Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Blade Slash-Attack': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Chaos Hellfire': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Savage. *'Surging Anathema': Adds a Darkus Bakugan to the battle, from your side. *'Cursed Blazer': The opponent cannot play Gate Cards. *'Condemnation Phalanx': Savage's team takes the first turn in the next round. *'Vulcan Beserker': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and prevents them from being played for the rest of the round. *'Core Burst': Adds 700 Gs to Savage. *'Lashing Hellstorm': Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Battering Blazer': Transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Savage. *'Burning Smash': The next 5 turns are taken by Savage. *'Combustion Frenzy': Adds 1000 Gs to Savage. *'Grenade Raider': Savage can choose 7 cards belonging to the opponent to delete from the brawl. *'Methane Crusher': Drops the opponent down to zero Gs and prevents them from using support pieces. *'Twin Nova Scorcher': Transfers 2000 Gs from the opponent to Savage if the opponent is a Pyrus Bakugan. *'Bloodlust Burn': Play before you roll. The opponent can only use addition G-Power related effects during this round. If the opponent attempts to counter this card, they automatically lose. *'Psycho Char': Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Savage. *'Terminal Trident': Removes the opponent's supporting piece from the battle. *'Savage Assault': Brings the opponent back to their base level. *'Chokun Blast': Adds 300 Gs to Savage. *'Chrome Rapier': If the opponent is not Hurricanian, their abilities have no effect on Savage. *'Volcanic Advantage': Halves the opponent's current G-Power. *'Air Ash': Transfers 450 Gs from the opponent to Savage. *'Asteroid Revolver': Skips the opponent's turn. *'Obsidian Soarer': Triples Savage's ability effects. Gallery Pyrus Plitheon.png|Savage's BD image Savage1.jpg|Savage using Twin Nova Scorcher Savage2.jpg|Savage using Core Burst Savage3.jpg|Savage's standing pose Hurricanian Savage.jpg|Savage's Hurricanian colour scheme Category:Baku-Cool Category:Bakugan Category:Hurricanians Category:Hurricanian Squad Category:Anti-Heros Category:Protagonists Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Bakugan Dimensions